Sleeping by the Riverside
Sleeping by the Riverside was a melodic metallic hardcore band that began out Tampa Bay, Florida in the United States. The band started in 1996,Arnold, Gabriel (June 2001). "Interview with Sleeping By The Riverside". Retrieved on October 14, 2018. but disbanded around 2004. The band was signed to three separate labels - Takehold Records, Indianola Records and Foreland Records. Following the band's disbanding, members went on to join several different bands, including Underoath, Maylene and the Sons of Disaster, Affix Bayonets, The Sugar Oaks and Carry the Dead.Sharp, Tyler (March 9, 2016). "Footage surfaces from Underoath's first tour in 1998". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 14, 2018. The band was heavily compared to bands such as Shai Hulud, Stretch Arm Strong and Strongarm, who were all prominent hardcore bands in the Florida and South Carolina scenes.Jim (October 24, 2003). "Sleeping by the Riverside - A Breath Between Battles". Punknews.org. Retrieved on October 14, 2018.Morris, Kurt. "Breath Between Battles - Sleeping by the Riverside". AllMusic. Retrieved on October 14, 2018.Tsutomu, Seki. "Sword / Sleeping By The Riverside split". Emotal Magazine. Retrieved on October 14, 2018. History Sleeping by the Riverside formed in late 1996 with the lineup of Adam Warshowsky on Vocals, Matt Gersting on Lead Guitars, Joe Harris on Rhythm Guitars, Kevin Roberts on Bass, and Kelly Scott Nunn on Drums. The band recorded a 7" record with the lineup in October 1997 and October 1998, with the 7" coming out around November that year. The 7" was released by Takehold Records, a label based out of Birmingham, Alabama."Sleeping By The Riverside - Sleeping By The Riverside (Vinyl)". Discogs. Retrieved on October 15, 2018. The following year, Matt Clark joined the band on Drums and Nunn took over as an additional Guitarist. At this time, the band entered a studio and recorded a split album with Carry the Dead, with Mike Curry joining the band on the recording for Rhythm Guitars. Following the release of the split, the band recorded another split with Japanese band called Sward, which came out in 2000, through Foreland Records. The split was the only release by the label. However, the release did not feature Gersting as he had departed from the band at that point. Nunn took over Lead Guitars. In 2001, Nunn and Roberts departed from the band, with T.C. Smith and Todd Moody taking over the respective positions. Now, with the lineup consisting of Warshowsky, Harris, Clark, Moody and Smith, the band signed with Indianola Records."Indianola Records Releases". Indianola Records. Retrieved on October 15, 2018. The label released their debut studio album, A Breath Between Battles. ''In 2004, the band disbanded and went their separate ways. The members went on to play in several different bands, specifically Nunn and Clark, who both went on to play in Underoath at different times, with Nunn contributing Lead Guitars in 2003 and Clark contributing Bass in 2000 through 2001. The two also went on to play in Maylene and the Sons of Disaster with Nunn playing through 2008 through 2010 and Clark starting the same year and going until 2011. Nunn would also play live with Further Seems Forever and produce fellow Florida bands, Death Requisite. Members '''Last Known Lineup' * Adam Warshowsky - Vocals (1996-2004) * T.C. Smith - Lead Guitars (2001-2004) * Joe Harris - Rhythm Guitars (1996-2004) * Todd Moody - Bass (2001-2004) * Matt Clark - Drums (1997-2004) Former * Matt Gersting - Lead Guitars (1996-1999) * Kelly Scott Nunn - Lead Guitars (1997-2001), Drums (1996-1997) * Mike Curry - Rhythm Guitars (1997-1999) * Kevin Roberts - Bass (1996-2001) Timeline Discography Studio albums * A Breath Between Battles (2002) EPs * Sleeping by the Riverside (1998) Splits * Sleeping by the Riverside/Carry the Dead (1999; w/ Carry the Dead) * Split (2000; w/ Sward) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:United States Bands